


Waves of Blood

by Ficstasy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gore, Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficstasy/pseuds/Ficstasy
Summary: Y/N and her crew are sent on a mission that goes horribly wrong.





	Waves of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest. I fell asleep while writing this. So if it bores you, I won't blame you. I didn't check for errors or misspelled words. Read at your own risk.

Human trafficking was becoming a much bigger problem than drug smuggling. Y/N and her team had stopped several ships carrying crates full of women and children across the seas to other countries. One of the vessels they managed to take back was only full of men. This new mission, however, caused worry amongst her crew. The higher ups were all hush hush about it and refused to give more information on what they would be retrieving.

Some thought maybe they were on a rescue mission for a high ranking family. Others thought it was about taking back secret military weapons. When the team leader finally got the files that read 'Hydra' in huge print, everyone went silent. The situation was more serious than anyone had imagined. Going after a dangerous organization like Hydra was no joke. They would have to be quick and thorough, but also very careful with the package they had to reclaim.

What they didn't expect was to find the target cargo ship stuck in the middle of the sea during a wild stormy night. Not a single light was lit on the boat and they could tell the boat wasn't being driven. However, the waves kept pushing it away and they were finally aware that it was not anchored. Approaching it in the dark with these high winds, beating rain, and the rough sea was nearly suicide. If they weren't careful, their boat would slam into the side of the other and sink.

They managed to shoot hooks up to the rail, but their boat couldn't continue to stay at the side of the other. It was getting dangerously pushed closer and they didn't want to risk a collision. So Y/N and the team began climbing the ropes so the two remaining crew members drove the small vessel back out and away from the cargo ship. Upon reaching the top, with the help of the occasional lightning in the sky, they could make out what was left of the containers on board.

Most were gone, probably knocked into the sea by the storm. The others were all open, but nothing was inside. There didn't seem to be any life on the ship. It was as if it had been completely abandoned. But they continued on with caution because something was fishy. Why would hydra abandon such a large, expensive boat in the middle of the ocean? How did they even leave with a storm like this?

After searching the entire deck and making sure it was clear, they all regrouped in the center.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. There are four entrances, two on each side of the ship. We will split into four groups to cover as much ground as possible. See if we can find anybody or see if the the package is still onboard somewhere. Once we do, grab it and head back to our boat asap. Got it? Good. Head out."

The team split as planned and each group went through a different door on either end of the vessel. Everything was pitch black, except for the occasional flickering lights. Using night vision goggles was a no go since their sight was impaired when the light suddenly came on and vanished again. Their next choice was to use a flashlight. In those seconds that they had lights, Y/N could clearly see down the stairwell. She could see what looked like someone slouched against the wall before the lights went out again.

When they walked down a level and the lights came on again, she glanced down once more but the person was gone. Y/N furrowed her brows and whispered ahead to the men in her group.

"Guys...there was a body down there."

They stopped and looked, keeping quiet in case they had been spotted and an alarm was raised. Only silence, besides the creaking if the rocking ship, greeted them.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It was just there. Looked like they might have been sleeping.

"We would have heard something if they got up and moved."

She sighed and shrugged, shaking her head in confusion.

"Maybe the lights were just messing with me."

"Stay focused, Y/N."

Reaching the bottom, the flickering lights allowed them to see a mess of debris on the bridge. There must have been a commotion of sorts, maybe even a struggle. Carefully and quietly they walked forward, ears alert to any unfamiliar sounds. Moving into the hallway, the team leader motioned for Y/N to enter the right room and another to enter the left while he and one more remained behind to cover the pathway.

Entering, she nearly slips on something wet on the floor. Flipping her flashlight down, she could see a puddle of something black. Maybe they were here for oil. But what the hell would Hydra want with oil?

The young woman searched around the science room. Reading labels and finding a lot of items with that same goopy stuff on surfaces wherever she looked. Tempted to find out what it was, she dragged a finger through a small puddle on the top of a desk and brought it up to her nose, sniffing. As soon as the strong pungent odor of copper hit her, a loud clattering raced through the ventilation above her. It made her jump in fight and she quickly walked out of the room to meet with her leader.

"I think there was a fight of some sort. There's blood all over the place in there."

"Same as the other." Says her teammate as he steps into the hallway and shows his hand covered in it.

At that moment their ear pieces come alive with shouting and gun fire. Charles, the leader, is trying to calm his men down while trying to figure out what's going on on their side of the ship. Communication keeps cutting in and out as the man tries to explain what they're dealing with, but snarling and screaming cause horrible interference. Eventually it goes quiet, even though the lead keeps trying to get through to them.

"Lets move forward. We can meet up with them if we go straight through here."

They moved quickly, but quietly. As they went deeper into the corridor, a smell of blood and decay became stronger. One of the men had to step to the side and vomit after they checked two more rooms. In the little chance that they were granted light when they flickered on, they could see corpses and body pieces all over the place. Most were torn open, others were missing limbs. The scene didn't play out a battle. It was a complete massacre.

"What sick fuck would do this? I get that Hydra is horrible but...what the fuck?"

"Can't really say they got what they deserved. This is a little too much."

"You think?"

"Stop chattering and focus on the mission. We need to regro-"

A voice came through the coms. One of the other group had found more carnage. The description was the same as what they had encountered. Seemed like whoever it was, practically cleaned house. Charles, ordered them to regroup in the lounge which was just a little further to the front of the ship. 

As he was talking, one of the men with them started wandering off towards the sleeping quarters. There had been movement and he wanted to see if maybe someone was still alive. Flashing his light into the room, he saw someone kneeling another person.

"Psst, guys. We've got a live one over here."

When they drew closer, a scream rang out from the darkness to the side of them. The distraction was enough for the person in the room to catch the soldier off guard. In the blink of an eye they were on him, tearing into his neck as he screamed in agony. Y/N and the rest of the men began shooting at it. In a few seconds the person was dead, but so was their soldier. Charles cursed under his breath after examining him and announced they had a man down over the coms. No one answered and the sound of distant gunfire echoed into the hallway.

"Move it! We'll come back for him when we're done."

The group jumped from door to door, sweeping each room until the reached the location. Stepping into the scene, they watched in horror as the other guys were getting attacked from all sides by people...no, creatures were charging at them. Wasting no more precious time, they joined the fight, flanking a few and taking then down. Another team member was yanked into the ceiling vents. There was screaming and a gush of blood dropping onto the others below.

What was this hell? More and more came pouring through the doors. Eventually, one by one, their men were being taken down and they were forced to retreat. Y/N felt her heart racing with adrenaline but also fear. She had never encountered anything like this in the eight years that she had served. This was not how she wanted to die, so she ran for her life, following the rest of her crew to find an exit.

Everything seemed to go into slow motion as the man in front of her got tackled into the wall. With the flickering lights she caught a glimpse of the creature, a person, a woman that looked almost like her. But there were scales on her skin. Her hair wet and hanging below her waist. The female was nude, covered in blood. Blood from her other victims as well as the man she was now tearing into. Y/N yelled at it as she raised her gun and her heart nearly stopped when it turned towards her, jaws unhinged with an angry roar. Rows of sharp teeth and fangs lined her entire mouth, blood and flesh dripping out of it.

This was a horrid nightmare and Y/N was frozen in place as the creature lunged at her. Shots were fired, but it wasn't her gun, and it dropped at her feet.

"Y/N! Move your ass, NOW!"

Charles had just saved her life and at his command her feet began moving on their own. She was running, dodging more of those...things, those monsters. The remaining crew that had been in front of her had disappeared. Probably long gone to the top deck while she was standing in fear like an idiot. Y/N took a breath of air when she finally reached the stairs, feeling a wave of relief because she was almost out.

That was until a body dropped next to her and then another. Her head shot up and she spotted three of those things, ripping into the rest of her team. Charles had come up behind and grabbed her arm, pulling her down into a second set of stairs, deeper into the ship. But things were much worse, piles upon piles of body. The stench made her gag and even covering her face didn't help block it out.

The two of them tried to rush forward, jumping over corpses, because they could hear the growling and snarling getting closer behind them. Before they could reach the door, a body rose from a pile they tried to pass and latched onto Charles' leg. The man went down and almost took her with him. Y/N spun around to try and help him but he yelled at her to keep going.

"Forget about me! Go!"

"I can ge-"

"I SAID GO! THAT'S AN ORDER, Y/N!"

He shot at the thing and she hesitated, reaching for her gun before he sent her a glare. Reluctantly she turned and ran, jumping into the room. She held the door open for him but two more jumped on him and before he could say another word to her, one had grabbed his skull with both hands and ripped it apart. 

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

This HAD to be a nightmare. Her team, her family, all gone. None of this could be real. One charged at her but she slammed the door and locked it, but the creature was beating on it. The metal was bending with each hit. She had to find another way out, if there even was one. The room was dark and with shaky hands she turned her flashlight on to look around. It was a rather large area, much bigger than the others.

To her right there was a wall full of monitors. On closer inspection they were cracked or smashed to pieces. To the left, several chairs and desks. Paperwork was scattered all over the floor. Further in the back were two more doors, which she rushed to in hopes of an escape as the pounding behind her got worse. Opening one lead to laboratory, a space full of equipment that seemed to have been in use when things went down. There was a piece of flesh with scales on the table with needles stuck into it, it still twitched. The sight made her nauseous and she quickly exited the room to check the other.

In the other, it looked like was some sort of torture chamber. Chains hung from the ceiling, there was a chair in the corner with straps and it was connected to wires that seemed powered by electricity. There was blood all over the floor that let to a tank. Y/N flashed her light on it and she could have sworn something darted through the crimson water. She knew she shouldn't get closer, but there was something barely visible inside and curiosity was eating at her.

There was another bang and then a crack, the sound of the door breaking. She turned and dashed to close the second one. After locking it, there was a splash and a loud thumb behind her, followed by the sounds of bones shifting or breaking. Spinning around with her flashlight, she aimed it at the tank, but there was nothing to be seen. Maybe it was just her imagination, but she reached for her gun anyway. 

A slam from the other room startled her and she pointed the gun at the door. As she took a step back she bumped into something wet and firm. There was a low growl and she spun to shoot only for her weapon to be knocked out of her hand. Y/N lifted her flashlight, beaming at the being now in front of her. Large male, long and soaked dark wet hair sticking to his face, and his eyes pitch black as the night. Before she could open her mouth to scream, Y/N was up against the wall, hand around her throat, and her flashlight broken on the floor.


End file.
